Mertua
by boo-kwan
Summary: Kisah cinta Hansol x Seungkwan yang selalu di hadapkan Choi Seungcheol, ayah Seungkwan. (DRABBLE) FLUFFY/ROMANCE/HUMOR (VERKWAN FANFICTION) (WARNING!YAOI) uke!Seungkwan seme!Hansol daddy!Seungcheol.
1. Chapter 1

_a/ Video-call_

* * *

 _Choi Seungcheol, Choi Seungkwan, Choi Hansol_

* * *

Telpon Seungkwan berdering, ia melirik Hansol yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

Tanpa Hansol bertanya ia mendapat jawaban dari Seungkwan.

"Ini ayahku, Sol."

Hansol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kembali fokus.

Dalam hitungan detik Seungkwan segera menggeser tombol hijau dan menghadap pada ponselnya. Oh ternyata itu adalah _video-call._

"Hallo, papa?"

Wajah tampan ayahnya _– Choi_ Seungcheol keluar di layar ponselnya.

"Oi, nak"

"Ada apa, Pa?"

"Sudah sampai mana, Kwan?"

Seungkwan menengok sekeliling. Dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya menjawab.

"Sudah di perlimaan, Pa. Mungkin 20 menit sudah sampai rumah."

Di sebrang sana ayahnya mengangguk.

"Oke sayang, kalian harus sampai di rumah sebelum matahari tenggelam."

Disebelahnya Hansol terkekeh geli. Maklum Seungkwan itu anak tunggal, jadi kalau ayah mertua ((begitu jika hansol menyebutnya.)) sudah mengomel maka dengarkan saja.

"Iya, Pa. Kita masih berada di jalan," Seungkwan mengarahkan ponselnya pada Hansol, "Ini Hansol masih menyetir," Lalu mengarahkan ponsel ke hadapannya lagi "Mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, Kwan."

"Ya sudah ku tutup ya, Pa."

"Tunggu, Kwan!"

Seungkwan terlonjak hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Pa?"

"Hanya katakan pada Hansol kalau kalian tidak kembali ke rumah saat matahari tenggelam..."

Seungcheol menggantung ucapannya membuat Hansol yang mendengarnya ikut menelan ludah.

"Akan Papa adukan kepada keluarga Choi bahwa anaknya cabul."

Seungkwan _facepalm_. Hansol terbahak.

"Papa tau kalau Hansol bukan seorang yang seperti itu."

"Papa belum selesai bicara, Kwan. Setelah Papa mengadukan kepada keluarga Choi, Papa akan segera mendesak mereka agar cepat menikahkan kalian berdua."

"Apa?"

Seungkwan melongo. Ponsel masih berada di hadapan Seungkwan. Hansol yang sadar, setengah berteriak ia berbicara pada ayahnya.

"Baiklah ayah mertua, anakmu akan ku kembalikan saat matahari kembali terbit."

Selanjutnya gurat panik tercetak di wajah Seungcheol. Terdengar menggerutu.

"Aduh aku salah bicara. Ya! Choi Hansol cepat kembali."

Selanjutnya apa yang Choi Seungcheol tangkap adalah setelah mendengar Hansol berbisik "matikan, Kwan." Detik berikutnya sudah tidak ada wajah anaknya di layar ponselnya.

* * *

End.

* * *

a.) Sebenarnya aku masih bingung mau pakai sudut pandang siapa, tapi selama cerita tidak sumbang, tidak apa-apa kan ya?

b.) Dan pada akhirnya aku membuat VerKwan meski _short_ sekali. Tapi aku akan mencoba membuatnya lebih panjang lagi, karna ini _Drabble_.

c.) Oh ya, kenapa bukan Hansol saja yang jadi anaknya Seungcheol? Karna, _well_ marga mereka sama. Tapi tidak, aku inginnya Seungcheol yang jadi bapak para _uke_ Seventeen hehe.

d.) Aku juga gak bisa bikin konflik jadi aku suka membuat fiksi yang sederhana saja. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_b/ Pump It Up_

* * *

 _Choi Seungcheol, Choi Seungkwan, Choi Hansol_

* * *

Hari minggu, Seungkwan hanya bergulingan di kamarnya.

Hansol entah kemana.

Seungkwan jadi tidak ambil pusing karna hari itu ia kebetulan cukup malas kemana-mana.

Saat sedang asik menenggelamkan dirinya di kasur, ponselnya berbunyi.

Suara notifikasi _LINE._

Ia kira Hansol. Nyatanya bukan, itu ayahnya.

 **(papa mengirim sebuah gambar)**

Seungkwan hampir jatuh dari kasurnya setelah membuka ruang chat dengan ayahnya.

Ternyata ayahnya mengirim foto _selca_ dirinya dengan Hansol.

Tak terasa pipi gembilnya menghangat. Membayangkan bagaimana akrab ayahnya dengan pacarnya.

Ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

 _ **Seungkwan.) Papa kok bisa sama Hansol?**_

 _ **Papa.) Papa bertemu dengannya di Pump.**_

Seugkwan geleng-geleng. Ayahnya benar-benar lupa umur.

 _ **Seungkwan.) Papa nge-Pump lagi? Astaga**_

 _ **Papa. ) memang tidak boleh? Papa sedang bosan.**_

 _ **Seungkwan.) lalu apa yang Hansol lakukan disana?**_

 _ **Papa.) tidak tau, Papa tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat mengantri membeli Ice Tea. Lalu papa mengajaknya main Pump bareng.**_

 _ **Seungkwan.) Papa sama menantu sama saja.**_

 _ **Papa.) siapa kau bilang menantu? Memang Papa pernah bilang menyetujui kalian?**_

 _ **Seungkwan.) Aku pastikan berita Papa mengoleksi miniatur power rangers akan sampai di telinga Mama.**_

 _ **Papa.) hei, jangan. Baiklah Papa merestui kalian, supaya Papa mempunyai teman saat main Pump lagi.**_

 _ **Seungkwan.) terserah.**_

 _ **Papa.) Oh iya Hansol akan menjemputmu setelah ini, jadi bersiaplah.**_

 _ **Seungkwan.) eh? Serius?**_

 _ **Papa.) iya, Papa kalah taruhan.**_

 _ **Seungkwan.) Papa mana yang membuat anaknya sendiri sebagai taruhan.**_

 _ **Papa.) Itu Hansol yang minta.**_

 _ **Seungkwan.) Kalau begitu sampaikan padanya bahwa aku minta putus.**_

 _ **Papa.) tidak boleh, Hansol cukup jago main Pump kalian harus tetap pacaran.**_

Seungkwan membuang ponselnya asal. Masa bodo dengan ayahnya.

* * *

End.

* * *

a.) Ini ga jelas ya? Iya hehe. Selain Chat aku gak tau harus nulis apa lagi.

b.) Setelah aku nonton video Seungcheol jago main pump aku jadi kepikiran untuk membuat fanfic ini. Tapi Seungcheol itu Papa gaul yang punya anak 11 hehe.

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
